otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Best of Hilary
About On the day Hilary goes home or goes away with her mom and dad. The Guppies help her remember the Fintastic things she had during the Guppies’ adventures. Recap Season 1 (The recap opens up to Hilary meeting the Guppies) * This season on this fintastic adventure in my life, I went on Fintastic adventures with the Guppies. (The next clip shows many things that happen to the Guppies) * Your favourite Guppy Scout friends take on challenges and adventures that they never faced before along with me. But then, it was the betrayals that cut the deepest. (The next clip shows Hilary feeling shy) * I developed my shyness fear. (The next clip shows Deema doing her school report on the neighbourhood) * Deema had vision that took her past everyday thinking. (The next clip shows Oona and Gil’s relationship) * Oona and Gil’s friendship grow a little closer. (The next clip shows The Amazing Deema and the Masked Avenger aka Deema and Hilary) * I became Deema’s sidekick as the Mysterious Masked Avenger of Awesomeness. (The next clip shows Gil choosing Nathan and Sarah to be his partner) * Gil lied about being partners with Goby. (The next clip shows Zach, Leah and Hilary using their calculators) * I joined Zach and Leah’s estimating alliance. (The next clip shows Hilary enjoying her adventures with the Guppies) * But in the end, I had so many adventures. But how will I ever know that I‘m going away. Season 2 (The recap opens up to Hilary showing up at the Guppies) * This season on this very Fintastic adventures with the guppies, I had a Fintastic time going on adventures with the Guppies. (The next clip shows many things that happened to the guppies) * Your favourite Guppy Scout friends had been on many adventures. But then, it was the betrayals that cut the deepest. (The next clip shows Hilary as the Masked Avenger) * I developed my fear of scary stuff on Halloween (The next clip shows Zach, Leah, The Genies and Hilary working together) * Glimmer, Chloe, Zach, Leah and I stayed calm and help the Guppies. (The next clip shows Deema decorating the tree) * Deema had Christmas vision that took her past everyday thinking. (The next clip shows the Guppies singing on Concert Day) * We named our band for Concert Day, Zach, Leah, Hilary and the Rocking Guppies. (The next clip shows the Guppies and Hilary enjoying their adventures together) * But in the end, I had a Christmassy time with the Guppies. But will they know that I‘m going home for the Christmas Holidays. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Trivia Gallery Hilary’s Holiday Moments The Best of Hilary.png Concert Day.png Friendship Day 1.jpeg Friendship Day 2.jpeg Friendship Day 3.jpeg The Sweetness Lesson.jpeg The Kind and Bravery Lesson.png Hilary's Shyest But Adventurous Moments The Sweetness Lesson.jpeg The Kind and Bravery Lesson.png Running For Your Lives.png Hilary Wowing Her Dearest Guppy Scout Friends.png Everyone Looking Up.png Everyone Watching From Below.png Everyone Watching.png A Summer Safari Search Party.png Hilary's Shyness Fear.png Hilary's Shyness Fear 2.png Hilary's Shyness Fear 3.png Hilary's Shyness Fear 4.png A Lesson of Confidence.png Binoo Flying on a Dragonfly.png Hilary's Phobia Of Shyness Fear The Sweetness Lesson.jpeg The Kind and Bravery Lesson.png Running For Your Lives.png Hilary Wowing Her Dearest Guppy Scout Friends.png Everyone Looking Up.png Everyone Watching From Below.png Everyone Watching.png A Summer Safari Search Party.png Hilary's Shyness Fear.png Hilary's Shyness Fear 2.png Hilary's Shyness Fear 3.png Hilary's Shyness Fear 4.png A Lesson of Confidence.png Binoo Flying on a Dragonfly.png Hilary’s Fintastic Concert Day Moments Concert Day.png Zach, Leah, Hilary and the Rocking Guppies.png The Real Music in You.png Singing on Concert Day.png Happy Concert Day Everybody.png The Music In You, Yeah.png The Real Music In You.png Hilary Wowing Her Dearest Guppy Scout Friends.png A Magical Sparkle of Glitter.png Season 1 Hilary's Sweetest Moment Ever.png I Technically See That.jpeg The Best of Hilary.png The Kind and Bravery Lesson.png The Sweetness Lesson.jpeg Guppies Laughing.png Everyone Laughing.png Running For Your Lives.png Hilary Wowing Her Dearest Guppy Scout Friends.png Everyone Looking Up.png Everyone Watching From Below.png Everyone Watching.png A Summer Safari Search Party.png Hilary's Shyness Fear.png Hilary's Shyness Fear 2.png Hilary's Shyness Fear 3.png Hilary's Shyness Fear 4.png A Lesson of Confidence.png Binoo Flying on a Dragonfly.png Sliding Down A Muddy Slope.png Season 2 Swinging Over To The Pirate Ship.png Concert Day.png A Summer Safari Search Party.png For True Love.png The Best of Hilary.png Friendship Day 1.jpeg Friendship Day 2.jpeg Friendship Day 3.jpeg Hilary Wowing Her Dearest Guppy Scout Friends.png Zach, Leah, Hilary and the Rocking Guppies.png The Real Music in You.png Singing on Concert Day.png Happy Concert Day Everybody.png The Music In You, Yeah.png The Real Music In You.png Season 3 Swinging Over To The Pirate Ship.png Racing Down The Hill.png This Is Awesome.png Hilary Wowing Her Dearest Guppy Scout Friends.png All Stars Performance.png Ta-Da.png Awesome.png Way To Go, Hilary.png Nice One.png Season 4 Zach, Leah, Hilary and the Rocking Guppies.png The Real Music in You.png Singing on Concert Day.png Happy Concert Day Everybody.png Hilary Wowing Her Dearest Guppy Scout Friends.png A Magical Sparkle of Glitter.png Season 5 Running For Your Lives.png Everyone Looking Up.png Everyone Watching From Below.png Everyone Watching.png A Summer Safari Search Party.png Hilary Wowing Her Dearest Guppy Scout Friends.png Binoo Flying on a Dragonfly.png Swinging Over To The Pirate Ship.png Category:Main Events Category:Events Category:Holidays